I believe in you
by akuroku fan on fire
Summary: a small boy, taken from his village to become a slave. a slave brought to the castle to quench the lustful desires of his new master. a battle of superiority between master and slave. who will win? torture, rape, lemons an akuroku fic.


_Now before you read this story I would like to say a few things. This was an idea I had in my mind for awhile but I was too afraid about what it would turn out like. But I've been reading a story…. I'm sure your all familiar with dark underworld. Her story really kept me going… so after weeks of procrastination I finally got this chapter done. I'm at chapter 17 in her story and i'm hyped up and waiting for the next one. So i'm hoping if I dedicate this story to her she will update faster. Just like what her stories do to me. They are inspiring; seriously you should read them..._

I believe in you – an akuroku story

The village was small and very poor. The houses and cottages looked like they would fall over at any moment and the weather was horrible. It would rarely co operate with the villagers and let them grow their crops. And the little food they did manage to make was barely enough to keep everyone well fed. Even worse the village was always pillaged by bandits and rich lords would come by dressed in there fine clothes acting like they owned the place. They would buy people as slaves and only pay minimum for them. In the end the villagers were always screwed. But no matter the problems, everyone worked together to make the best of the situation. Right now the villagers were trying to desperately fix the town barn before the traders and nobles show up again. a few of the men where holding up the long lengths of wood while a few others tied them together and hammered a few nails in. a short blond haired boy with stunning blue eyes was running the supplies back and forth from the supply shed to the workers. He grabbed another length of rope and ran it out to another blond man. He was tall and looked like an older version of the first boy. "Here you go cloud." the short boy heaved while tossing the rope up to him. "Thanks, roxas." the man, cloud, smiles. He caught it and quickly ran up the ladder. "Roxas, can we get some more nails over here?" a villager called out holding up an empty box that was once filled with strong steel nails. Nodding, roxas ran back to the shed to grab the needed item but a blaring stopped him. It sounded like a trumpet and the blond stuck his head out the door to see a few royal carriages arriving. He watched as a few workers jumped out of the way before the horses ran over them. He rich lords acted like they didn't even see the villagers. It bugged roxas that the royals thought they could do whatever they wanted. He wished that they would just leave them alone. He wished that the royals would leave and never come back.

A large black caravan stopped in front of the ruined barn. A few workers cowered away from the vehicle. roxas watched as the side door opened up. A boy with lilac colored hair stepped out of the caravan. His hair was covering his left eye and everything he wore was black. He was wearing a black leather jacket, which roxas found odd because the heat was unbearable already. Why wear leather? Roxas was wearing worn jeans and a t shirt and he was dying from the heat. Cloud ran across the opening and entered the supply shed. He looked pale and worn out. Roxas took a step forward, worried. "Roxas," the blond man said. "These men are traders. You should stay hidden until they leave." roxas nodded and ran to the back of the supply shed. He knelled behind some boxes, hiding himself from view. "...and don't come out until I say its ok." cloud said, exiting the small building. Roxas heard mumbling outside until one voice rose up angrily. "That's all you have? Pathetic! Three years and you don't even have a decent looking child!" roxas winched. He knew what they where talking about. His brother, cloud, told him about these people awhile ago. They where sex traders. They would travel from village to village finding homeless children to steal. And if that didn't work, then they would bribe families to sell there children to them. The traders would lie and say that they treat the kids alright. But they don't. They force them to have sex. They turn them into hookers and sell them to the highest bidder. Roxas was scared; he barely escaped last week when a trader spotted him walking to the village from the wheat fields. The man tried to bribe roxas with money and a better life. But the blond knew better then that. He knew the tricks that the traders would try to pull. But even when he said no, the man still tried to grab roxas. He managed to run and lose him but roxas was scared ever since. He was still a virgin and would never give it up, not for scum like that.

His thoughts were disrupted when the door to the shed creaked open. A grumpy voice echoed across the room. "We should search the village. They might be hiding them." a soft voice answered the other. "All right, but do it quietly. We don't want any attention." roxas noticed his leg sticking out a bit from the boxes. He tried to slowly pull it back, hoping the two were not facing towards him. Roxas leaned back and managed to pull his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. Roxas heard a noise above him and looked up to see a bright cat-like eye looking at him. The other eye was covered in a black eye patch. The man grinned at roxas darkly and reached down towards him. The blond knew he should have run. He should have done something. But he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but whimper slightly when the man grabbed him a forced him onto his feet. Roxas took more detail into the one eyed man. He had long raven hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had silver streaks going through a few strand of hair making him look almost skunk like. The man had a jagged scar on his face. It lead from his jaw line to his cheek bone. He chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around roxas, holding him tightly. The other man looked about the same age as roxas. He was the person he saw before exiting the caravan. His lavender colored hair covered his left eye completely, making the boy look dark. His face was soft and held feminine features like the round jaw and long eyelashes. He cupped roxas's cheek forcing the blond to look into his eyes. "What is your name?" he asked the boy calmly but emotionlessly. Roxas refused to answer. The one eyed man chuckled again. "He's not cooperating, want me to help?" He offered. The younger boy shook his head. "I got this." he focused his attention back to roxas. "Just answer my question. I don't want to have to resort to... other measures." the blond's eyes went wide. He didn't know what he meant by other measures but he was sure it wasn't good. "r-roxas, its roxas." he stammered quietly. "Very good, the boy learns quickly. Not like the other ones." the man holding roxas smirked. "They continued to be uncooperative so we had to..." "Xigbar!" the lilac man rose his voice for the first time. "That will be enough." he turned to roxas again. "How old are you, roxas?" "Fifteen" was his immediate response. "Heh, he'll do. After all, he likes them young. Right, zexion?" the man, xigbar, said shrugging. The other nodded his head walking towards the door. "Bring him with us. If the villagers give us trouble, ill handle them. He said pulling a large book out of his cloak. Xigbar grinned and lifted roxas up. Instantly he snapped back to reality. "Hey, wha- what are you doing? Put me down!" but the man didn't listen. He just hoisted the boy onto his shoulder and began to exit out of the shed. Roxas began pounding with his fists onto his kidnappers back. "Put me down, now!" when outside, all the villagers began to surround the two traders. Scattered conversations passed through the crowd. "Hey, is that roxas?" "We have to help!" "Traders, we shouldn't mess in their affairs." "The traders are taking roxas?" zexion stepped towards the villagers. "Roxas is coming with us. He is now property of organization 13. This is a trading matter and should not be disturbed. Those wishing to interfere shall do so under the knowledge that we will not hesitate to take measures. Thank you for working with the organization and we look forward to doing future business with you." he said it so politely, that the villagers were actually accepting the boy's explanation and leaving to continue with their individual jobs. Meanwhile, roxas kept pounding xigbars back with his fist and yelling for the man to let him go.

When they got to the caravan, zexion opened the door and xigbar tossed the boy inside. Roxas crawled across the leather seat to the other side of the vehicle. Before he could reach the handle for the other door however, the man grabbed his ankle and pulled him back towards him. "Tsk, tsk." he said shaking his head as roxas struggled. "You keep acting like that and were going to think that you don't want to come with us." roxas glared at him. "I don't want to go with you. I want to stay in my village!" he cried out pushing xigbar away from him. "But why? That village is so boring. Don't you want some excitement in your life?" the man asked, still holding onto the boy. Roxas glared at him. "No, I like my life the way it is thank you very much! I don't want excitement, I like my life. And I like that so called "boring" village!" he said continuing to glare at xigbar. In return, he just chuckled. "Whatever kid, it doesn't matter." he let go of roxas. The boy gave him a confused look. "You should get some rest; it'll take us a few hours to get there." "Get where?" roxas asked interested. "Castle oblivion." zexion answered before the one eyed man could. He looked up from his book for a second, giving roxas a quick glance. Then he went straight back into his book. Roxas sighed and scooted away from xigbar. He leaned his head against the window and soon was in a deep sleep.

AU:

Me: I have started to work on chapter 2. YAY! Hopefully it will be done soon… it makes me sad to know that no ones going to read this

AkuAku: Ohhh, don't feel so bad. You just have to wait for them to review..

M: Your right!! I must stay positive…. *crosses fingers* heres hoping. 3


End file.
